Talk:Codex/Humanity and the Systems Alliance
Question "In more permissive regions, custom-designed life forms and "uplifted" animals occupied an ill-defined niche between "property" and "sapient being."" -Human codex what the heck does that mean? Ubernerd101 18:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :It means that a genetically engineered species might be intelligent enough that it falls somewhere between "pet" and "person". Boter 19:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Weird. thanks for clearing that up Boter. Ubernerd101 20:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Rise of the Alliance Codex Entry I took this out for the time being, because it can change according to Mass Effect 1 play-throughs. The version that was inserted talked about Udina becoming a Council member after a "violent depopulation" of the Council. My first play-through, by contrast, had Anderson joining after the Council was all saved. We might want to explore alternate ways of displaying this entry. I would suggest making a separate page akin to Codex/Personal History Summary, which is another codex entry that can change depending on choices made (in that case, during character creation). Boter 15:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :You make a good point. I'd say go ahead and try it out and we'll see how it looks. --DRY 17:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It looks good now. I am wondering, however, why the renegade entry mentions Shepard's pivotal role in saving the Council when he made the choice to let them die. Something that just fell through the editing process during development? Dweomer 02:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect date for 1st moon landing "2069 - Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater becomes the first human settlement on Luna. It is formally founded on July 24, the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing." .. but the correct date is July 21, the 24th was the day they returned and landed on Earth :This is a work of fiction, so they are allowed a little leeway as far as I'm concerned. They could also be marking the successful completion of the mission and not the actual landing itself. —ArmeniusLOD 18:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) And actually, the correct date for the lunar landing was the 20th of July, not the 21st. And I do have to concur with Armenius. It isn't a successful lunar landing if everybody dies on re-entry. SpartHawg948 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You guys are reaching pretty far to avoid admitting there's an inaccuracy in the game (of which there are plenty). It says plainly "the anniversary of the first lunar landing" which we all agree was not on the date cited in the game. Also, if Neil Armstrong had blown up on re-entry to Earth there's nary a soul who would be saying "Oh yeah, he got killed on that botched lunar landing". Lol. Dweomer 02:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Alliance Ranks ...should include 'Ensign', as this is the 'name' given to the female crewmember in the cockpit area with Joker when she talks during the events of the opening cutscene for ME2. I'm no expert on military ranks but it should be either between or on a par with 2nd Lieutenant or Operations Chief (I think). 07:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : the name if you have subtitles on, I mean 07:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No can do. Codex articles are verbatim copies of the in-game Codex. If the in-game Codex doesn't include Ensign in the Ranks entry, neither do we. As for your other point, Ensign is on par with a 2nd Lt, but I'm pretty sure that Operations Chief is an enlisted rank (I'm only pretty sure because the Air Force doesn't use this rank), whereas 2nd Lt and Ensign are officer ranks. SpartHawg948 07:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Correction: "OFFICERS" header is in all capitals in the game. Alliance Ranks source? What is the source for the rank structure provided? I don't think I've ever seen a rank structure where "Major" was considered an O6 rank, equivalent to real-life naval captain or army colonel. In the US and British army rank structure, Major is O4, equivalent to the US Navy rank of Lieutenant Commander. Unless ME3's codex is non-accumulative from the past two games (in-universe misinformation IE "Ah yes, Reapers" aside), I'm not seeing any mention of Alliance rank structure in the codex. Furthermore, it'd be a massive messup to have "Major" Alenko taking orders from someone a rank below them. However, having his rank level be more reflective of the real-life "Major" rank would make sense, since Commander is either O5 in US Navy, and thus outranking, or O4 in the Royal Navy and still outranking because Shepard held the rank longer (even factoring in time spent dead/discharged). The whole rank structure looks like it was made by someone confusing Army Captain (O3) with Navy Captain (O5/O6)--MadCat221 (talk) 01:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :The Codex is non-accumulative across the games. I believe the Alliance military ranks entry appears only in ME. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Final Edit May remove this, it is verbatim from ME, I apologize. --Esoteric Arcane (talk) 23:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you are going to continue this conversation, then it belongs elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Military Ranks in Mass Effect I'm confused about the ranking system in ME. In the third game Captain Bailey reveals he was promoted to Commander, but the ranking system on this site has Captain being above Commander. Is this just a mess up in the game, or am I over complicating something simple? GreenNinja2013 (talk) 01:23, July 29, 2014 (UTC)GreenNinja2013 :The ranking system you're referring to is that used by the Alliance military. Bailey isn't Alliance military, he's C-Sec. They have a different rank structure, as evidenced by the fact that they're led by an Executor, not an Admiral or General. SpartHawg948 (talk) 08:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you so much for clearing that up. GreenNinja2013 (talk) 16:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC)GreenNinja2013 C-Sec would still use military ranking, just as the State Police do, a Captain outranks a Commander regardless of Service. Furthermore, when comparing Army/Marine ranks to Naval ranks, a Navy Captain is the equivalent of an Army Colonel, not a major. Major and Commander are equivalent ranks. We won't even begin to try and sort out the mishmash of rank insignia. Shepard is a Commander, but we see him with two gold bars on his collar, and either two or sometimes three black bars on his epaulets. Kahlee Sanders is listed as a First Lieutenant, but she wears three black bars on her shoulder boards. Anderson has three gold or other times black bars on his shoulder, but four gold stripes on his sleeve. Bottom line is there is no sense nor commonality to ranking and rank insignia in the game. ````Saracen1955 Human Diplomatic Relations Didn't the codex article mention something about the Alliance-Asari diplomat relations and the suspection about the Matriarchs? Ser Jonny (talk) 14:15 January 22, 2017 (CET)